Empathy
by Hispanicin
Summary: Daisy is a short girl who just wants to have fun, but that never happens. Instead she gets made fun of for her height. Looks like it's time for a little lesson in empathy. Can Adrien and Marinette save the day under their new...circumstances?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of their characters; I only own my own original characters.**

o0o

Daisy came out of the girl's locker room and into the gym, dreading PE.

She tugged at her shorts and walked onto the basketball court, where they were choosing teams. They had four team captains: Richard, Stanley, Kim and Alix. After a game of rock, paper, scissors, it was decided that Stanley would choose first. Richard grumbled a bit in protest but other than that complied.

Daisy's classmates were picked one by one, until only two were left: herself and Chloe, who had declared that no one could pass the ball to her, she couldn't risk breaking a nail.

Stanley glanced at Daisy, almost apologetically, and made his choice, "I choose Chloe,"

Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes, making her way to Stanley's side.

The teacher glanced at Daisy, her eyes not hiding her clear pity, "Daisy, you go on Richard's team," she declared, looking back at her clipboard.

Said teenager scowled, "But teacher, she's too small! I can do with one less teammate, she'll only slow us down!" he exclaimed, trying to 'reason' with the teacher.

The teacher threw him a sharp look and told the first teams to get organized on the court accordingly.

Time passed and the second quarter came around. Daisy squirmed on the bench as the teacher called the two teams playing off the court.

Richard glared at her as he made his way to the court, noticing this, Marinette approached Daisy. Her eyes widened and she squeaked as Marinette practically pushed her onto the court. Once out there Daisy fumbled around, occasionally waving her hands around, signaling she was free. No one passed the ball to her, even though she was free most of the time since the people from the other team didn't really think she was actually a threat. Daisy was shoved, elbowed, and pushed, since people didn't notice her most of the time, due to her being a mere 4'9".

When their team didn't win, Richard approached Daisy, "Thanks for nothing, twerp!" he sneered

At this, Daisy snapped, "What did I ever do to you?!" she exclaimed, gaining the attention of several classmates around her

"You were no help at all, you're a midget and you're useless! I didn't WANT you on my team, I think you know that, and you know what? I was right, you WERE dead weight," Richard shouted at her. She flinched at his words, each of them hitting its mark. Her eyes shone with fresh tears as she ran away.

Marinette rushed after her, sure she would turn into an Akuma. The same thought occurred to Adrien, who proceeded to rush after Marinette and Daisy.

Daisy rushed through the hallway, running into the bathroom and locking herself in. She then slid down the wall, crying silently.

Marinette knocked on the door.

…

No answer.

"Is she in there?" Adrien asked, startling Marinette, who let out a yelp.

Marinette blushed and stood there for a moment, before seeming to snap out of a trance and nod.

Adrien was about to say something when the door suddenly flew open, and there, in front of them stood an Akumatized Daisy. Her long brown hair was now braided into a disproportionately long braid, her skin was now paler than usual and she as dressed in bright red dress pants and a dark blue blouse.

"Daisy?" Marinette asked, knowing full well that she would most likely 'correct' her.

"I'm not Daisy!" exclaimed the akumatized girl, "I'm Miss Empathy, and you have to learn to walk in someone else's shoes!"

Miss Empathy whipped out a bright red pen and shot some kind of beam towards Marinette. Adrien was able to pull her out of the way just in time.

"Run!" he exclaimed, still holding her hand.

They both ran through the hallways, Miss Empathy right at their heels.

"We have to warn the others," Adrien exclaimed, glancing back at Marinette.

Marinette thought for a second before exclaiming, "The fire alarm!"

It only took Adrien a second to understand, before nodding. They both shot off to the nearest fire alarm. When they got there Marinette broke the glass and pulled the alarm, warning everybody of the akuma in the school.

Cold laughter was heard and both Marinette and Adrien quickly turned around, to find Miss Empathy behind them, hovering slightly above the ground. Marinette looked behind, only to find that they were on a dead end.

"A lot of problems could be eliminated if some people learn to walk in each other's shoes," Miss Empathy spat, scowling, and then smiling wickedly, she added, "Luckily, I'm here to teach them! And you guys get to be my first students!"

At that she pointed her pen at Adrien, and Marinette, making a split second decision, jumped in front of Adrien, taking the hit and sending them both flying back.

Miss Empathy only cackled as she flew off to teach others a lesson in empathy.

Marinette groaned and opened her eyes, expecting to see Adrien, but instead she saw herself staring back at her in shock.

 **A/N: AAAAAAAA Well, here it is. I was actually surprised that I couldn't find any mind switch fics…**

 **Enjoy, and remember to leave a review!**


End file.
